The invention relates to an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle, having first and second cylinder banks with first and second exhaust gas lines and first and second exhaust gas turbochargers, with the exhaust gas flow from the first and the second cylinder banks to the first and second turbochargers and the combustion gas supply to the cylinders being manipulated to selectively provide for a ram charging, pulse charging or sequential supercharging engine operating mode.
DE 10 2004 015 108B4 discloses an internal combustion engine having multiple cylinders, an intake line system, an exhaust line system, an exhaust gas recirculation system, and at least one exhaust gas turbocharger. A number of first cylinders are continuously connected to an exhaust gas collection line which supplies the exhaust gas to an exhaust gas turbine of the exhaust gas turbocharger. The exhaust gas from at least one second cylinder or a group of second cylinders is selectively supplied to an exhaust gas recirculation line which is connected to the intake line system, or to the exhaust gas turbine of the exhaust gas turbocharger. At least two different turbines which are optimized for accommodating exhaust gas at different load states in the part load range, with a different number of second cylinders taking part in the exhaust gas recirculation, are provided which are connectable and disconnectable as a function of the connection of the second cylinders to the exhaust gas recirculation system. In addition, it is provided that the turbines are connected and disconnected as a function of the switch positions of the switching elements.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle which allows more efficient operation.